rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 1
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 1 is the first regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of the season is Amén Fashion and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Holy Vanessalsa. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found on Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Start Your Engines!' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot in a racecar. * Mini Challenge Winner: Amén Fashion * Main Challenge: Make an outfit that resembles gold. * Runway Theme: Golden Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Bottom 2: Mary Mae Parker vs Holy Vanessalsa * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Supermodel (2018 Remix) * Eliminated: Mary Mae Parker 'Episode 2: What's the T?' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Doja Cat - Moooo!. * Mini Challenge Winners: Domino Dillz and Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: In two teams, make a podcast on What's the T? * Runway Theme: Camouflage Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Domino Dillz * Bottom 2: Benedict Wops vs Palette * Lipsync Song: Benny Benassi - Satisfaction * Eliminated: Benedict Wops 'Episode 3: MTXX's Group Therapy Race' * Mini Challenge: In pairs, make padding couture in 20 minutes.. * Mini Challenge Winners: Amén Fashion and Polka Plush * Main Challenge: Act in the TV special MTXX's Group Therapy Race. * Runway Theme: Lingerie Luxury * Winning Team: Team Polka * Main Challenge Winner: Baile Break * Bottom 2: Palette vs Terra Forme * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - I'm Legit (feat. Ciara) * Eliminated: Palette 'Episode 4: Best Friends' * Main Challenge: Perform in Best Friends: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Schooled & Classy * Main Challenge Winners: Heather Loathe and Terra Forme * Bottom 2: Tartanula Slash vs Holy Vanessalsa * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Sleazy * Eliminated: Holy Vanessalsa 'Episode 5: Patterns 4 Dayz' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outifts in the Pattern Ball. * Runway Theme: Stripes Couture, Polka Dot Galore & Hypnotizer Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Amén Fashion * Bottom 2: Domino Dillz vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Marilyn Monroe - Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend * Eliminated: None 'Episode 6: Drama, Mama' * Mini Challenge: Audition on the MTX Salad Bar Casting. * Mini Challenge Winners: Polka Plush and Trident Atlantica * Main Challenge: As two groups, reenact a drama scene from RuPaul's Drag Race: Untucked! * Runway Theme: Party City Perfection * Main Challenge Winner: Domino Dillz * Bottom 2: Baile Break vs Tartanula Slash * Lipsync Song: Britney Spears - Work Bitch * Eliminated: Baile Break 'Episode 7: Frenequeens' * Mini Challenge: Walk and balance for as long as you can with the tallest heels * Mini Challenge Winners: Trident Atlantica * Main Challenge: As pairs (and one as triplets), do a standup comedy as opposites. * Runway Theme: Rainy and Sunny Day Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Amén Fashion and Trident Atlantica * Bottom 2: Heather Loathe vs Tartanula Slash * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - sweetener * Eliminated: Tartanula Slash 'Episode 8: #LetsParty' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Party Ball. * Runway Theme: Club Chick Realness, Hooker Realness & VIP Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Amén Fashion * Bottom 2: Polka Plush vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Trixie Mattel - Break Your Heart * Eliminated: Polka Plush 'Episode 9: The Yousical' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform in the Yousical. * Runway Theme: Bleach Blonde Baby * Main Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Bottom 2: Domino Dillz vs Terra Forme * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Bloody Mary * Eliminated: Terra Forme 'Episode 10: Cover Girl' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and shoot a music video for Cover Girl. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Amén Fashion vs Domino Dillz vs Heather Loathe vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Cover Girl * Eliminated: Domino Dillz 'Episode 10: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Amén Fashion vs Heather Loathe vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Tatianna - I Know * Winner: Amén Fashion * Runners-up: Heather Loathe and Trident Atlantica * Queen Congeniality: Holy Vanessalsa